Love Phantom
by Harosata
Summary: Love Hinamulti crossover.  Vlad has a brilliant plan to win Maddie over.  Of course, it's easier than having Danny figure out which girl he likes.
1. A New Plan

_Trance Tulip from Zilleniose. Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Love Hina by...Ken Ama-something, but definitely not me.  
_

* * *

"Cheesecake!" Obviously, this gray-haired man in a black suit was not in his happy place. And the reason? "It's bad enough Daniel had to interfere, but for...for..."

"Told you you couldn't trust them, Masters." A metallic ghost with flaming green hair smirked as the blue ghost sneered. "But then again, I suppose that wouldn't have stopped your obsession with that ghost hunter."

"First, I am excluded from obsessions. I am simply exploiting my powers to make advances no other man can do." Vlad Masters explained, hearing a cough that sounded like the name of his rival. "And second, I did not fall for their tricks. I was only proving that they would have tricked me in the first place." Another cough, this time sounding like a yeah right.

Earlier that week, Vlad had enlisted the help of two ghosts on separate occasion to fulfill one of his main goals: to gain the love of a certain Maddie Fenton. The first was a green beauty, an exotic ghost who, through tragic love, gained the ability to grant wishes. The only problem was that this ghost died knowing that her own wishes would never come true, so she twisted the ones she granted. If Vlad had known this little detail earlier, he wouldn't have been strapped to a table by the woman who loved him...and loved to see what he was made off.

After Danny Phantom, Vlad's future apprentice and a pain-in-the-rear foe, unwished the wish, Vlad turned to the second ghost. This blue-haired nymph was dressed in a manner and had a manner that he despised, but he had heard that she once hypnotized Daniel with that guitar of hers. This time, Vlad did some research and made sure that both Maddie and Daniel wear not wearing the Fenton Phones, causing Maddie to fall in love with Vlad and Daniel to become more obedient. That would have been successful if Jack Fenton had not kissed Maddie out of her trance (Most likely because there was fudge in her mouth). To make matters worse, the guitar ghost released Daniel from her hypnotism, stating that she didn't like to listen to adults anyway.

On the computer in front of him, Vlad studied the notes of various objects in both the human world and the Ghost Zone. The Crown of Fire, while a fancy headwear, required one other item to activate its full power, and after the last time he attempted to get the crown, Vlad doubted that he would want to try again that soon. The Ghost Staff, used by a human who fancies the name Freakshow, had been unrepairable, and the fabled Reality Gauntlet, once in the possession of the Guys in White, had mysteriously disappeared. The Fenton Ectosuit, while proven to be very effective against Phantom, was destroyed in an explosion. Data for cloning halfas like him, or more specifically Danny Phantom, was destroyed, and one of the prototypes had turned on him. And he did not wish to remember Clockwork, the ghost he met while attempting to go back in time. To say the least, the encounter gave him some time to think. In the prehistoric period.

"The Ghost's Guide to the Ghost Zone...Don't think I'll need that...Fenton Booooo-merang...Maybe I can threaten to annoy him at least...Fenton Ghost Catcher...Hm, definitely some potential I can impliment...Trance Tulip...By Maddie...Oh Maddie...Uh, Duulaman's Scepter...Only the pharoah can use it...funny how the pharoah looks like one of Daniel's friends..." He then slammed his head on the desk. "Why can't I find anything useful!?"

"Maybe you're distracted by the pictures of-" The metallic Skulker avoided a beam that nearly melted his head.

"Or maybe you're distracted by the fact that you got consumed by Jack Fenton after you did your own upgrades as opposed to the time you could catch Daniel because I paid you to." Vlad growled. "That's why you're standing here wasting my time while you could actually do your job!"

Skulker recomposed himself. "About that...Walker wouldn't let the Ghost Writer out. Not that it would matter, seeing as the whelp destroyed his keyboard."

Vlad eyed something sticking from one of Skulker's pocket. "And what is that?"

Skulker raised an eyebrow, wondering which gun he was refering to. And then it hit him when he pulled it out. "It's a book from the Ghost Writer's lair while I was searching for any spare keyboards he may have hidden. An interesting Japanese love triangle story about a cursed man who wants revenge on a simpleton..."

"Right, Japanese love tri...Wait, why didn't I think of that before?" The blue ghost let out a laugh, confusing the hunter ghost. Ignoring the poor sap, Vlad frantically typed in the computer. "I can't believe I forgot about it!"

"You read the story? Well, I was surprised when the cursed man tricked the simpleton's son to cast a spell to change time, but-"

"No, you fool! I'm not talking about some story." Vlad stepped aside to reveal the website he was on. "One of my dealings was with an elderly woman who owned an inn. The inn was quite old and valuable, plus the land it was on was priceless. However, she was very strict with this property, and she had already arranged for her grandson to inherit this in due time. I was unable to 'convince' her due to some...complications, so I simply left that deal alone."

"Ah..." Skuckler somewhat understood. "I don't get it. What's so important about that place?"

With a grin, Vlad clicked on a picture of a different building. "Love can work in mysterious ways."


	2. Field Trip

Four kids looked up at the building. They then took a look at each other, having signs of worry etched on their faces. One of them hinted of a route that didn't emphasize the door, but the motion of the eldest in the group argued that the alarms might go off, causing more trouble than needed. After minutes of fateful decisions, The four kids decided to go through the front door. The results were disastrous. 

"Hey kids!" A large man in an orange suit stepped out of the basement. He was holding up something, well, big. "Guess what, kids? I got a jar of dirt!"

"...Okay, dad." The redhead daughter Jazz managed to speak out. "I know you're obsessed with ghosts and fudge, but I'm beginning to question your new tastes."

The large man named Jack stopped dancing. "Don't worry, it's not a new taste. Besides, dirt isn't that good to eat. No, this is going to be part of my latest invention! Introducing the Fenton Driller!" Jack pulled out an object that resembled a jackhammer, only with a drill bit at the end instead. The kids winced, probably the black haired boy the most. "It'll chase a ghost even if he goes underground! Watch this!" Jack pressed a button on the side of the contraption and placed the drill in the dirt. As expected, Jack accidentally let go of the item. It swerved around, jiggling the jar with it. It finally danced outside and dug into the streets, tons of dirt flying around until it was no more. Silence, then the black-haired kid let go of his breath.

"Um, why isn't it coming back up?" The black-haired son known as Danny spoke.

"Well, the Fenton Driller not only tracks ghosts even when underground, but it'll also stay on whichever ghost it'll go after. That way, even if a ghost can duplicate, it'll only stay on the original. That's why that dirt is the one the Wisconsin Ghost came through, cause I know that at least we see Phantom on a daily basis." Jack could be seen with a radiant smile. Only for a second. "If I only remembered to install a remote and tracker, this would have been a great day." He didn't notice that the four kids had smirks on their faces.

* * *

It wasn't long until Maddie Fenton came home. She looked at a plank of wood surrounded by a plank of dirt. Already having an idea of what happened, Maddie simply entered the house, only to see that the house was cleaned up. Good old Fentonworks Repair System, patching up the house whenever one of their inventions blow up. Too bad it can't vacuum the house. She saw her two children and Danny's two friends Sam and Tucker sitting on the couch. Jack, on the other hand, was fidgeting in the easy chair.

"So kids, how was school today?" Before the kids could answer back, Jack Fenton suddenly burst out of his seat.

"Maddie, they're going to Japan! The kids are going to Japan and they're accepting parents to come along with them! And best of all, it's funded by V-Man! Please say yes!"

Maddie was trying to interpret what her husband just say, while spying the kids sporting three "Tucker spilled it" and an "I'm innocent" faces. "A trip to Japan? Are you kids going?"

"It'll be an opportunity to study the difference between the youths of two different countries," offered the redhead.

"It's the land of technology!" replied the techno-geek. "Why wouldn't I go?"

The goth girl shrugged. "My parents aren't going. That's reason enough for me to get away."

Danny was having trouble considering. "I don't know...I mean, I want to go with my friends, but this could be a dastardly plot by Vlad to take advantage of our absence." Silence filled the room.

"Cool! Vlad's been telling you his jokes." Nothing gets to Jack. Maddie picked up the permission slip for a closer look.

"According to this, you kids will be staying in Japan for about a month for the purpose of 'exploring the educational system of various schools in a foreign country'."

"And unadded, Vlad only allows the class with the highest percentage to go on this trip." Danny added. "And it just happens to be my class."

Maddie didn't pay much to his words. "The trip including accomodations, food and transportation has been prepaid by Vlad Masters, so you only need to bring money if you want to purchase any souvenirs. Parents are also allowed to attend as well." Maddie looked up from the paper. "Interesting. I'm guessing you want to go too, Jack."

Jack supported a childish grin. "Of course! As a ghost hunter, we aren't limited to one city, let alone a country. I really want to wrestle those umbrellas and foxes! And taste Japanese fudge."

"Let's be glad he didn't watch any spirit-related anime." Sam muttered.

Maddie sighed. If Jack goes, she goes. It's not that she didn't trust Jack to make a fool of himself, it's...well, mainly that, but also that she was curious about Japan's ghosts as well. Jack knew that also, minus the fool part.

"Well, I suppose I can come along. The Red Huntress has been doing a good job by herself, and I suppose Phantom'll keep the other ghouls out of trouble." Actually, the Red Huntress, whose civilian identity is Valerie Gray, is also going on the trip, and Danny Phantom's human half is still debating, but neither ghost hunters knew that. Maddie raised her eyebrows at the next statement. "Interesting. The Guys in White will fill in the position of any local ghost hunter that decides to go on this trip as well."

"You know, Japan sounds nice this time of year." Not that Danny had a problem avoiding the Guys in White, but a whole month wouldn't do him good. Besides, he doubt that most of the ghosts would follow him all the way to a different country.

"Then it's settled! The Fenton family...and friends...are going to Japan!" Jack started to pack every gadget into various suitcases while Jazz and Danny tried to remind him that they weren't going to move. Sam smiled at the family antics.

"Too bad we won't be going for a week."


	3. Deal with the Fruitloop

Somewhere above an inn, one can see the moon and stars clearly. If one were to take a closer look regardless of their toughts, one could seen a figure flying around. With a white suit and cape, blue skin, and black horned hair, this ghostly being flew towards another building, this one quite aged and falling apart yet still strong. As it approached the exterior, an observer could see an event best described as a fly approaching a bug zapper accomodating the cries of chocolate mousse. 

"Well, I didn't expect a ghost shield," muttered Vlad Plasmius as he got up and dusted his suit. "Especially one made by the natural flow of non-ectoplasmic energy. If I only had the Skeleton Key..."

Earlier, Plasmius was in Wisconsin searching for said key in his castle when an interesting missle surfaced from his lab. To cut the story short, it had spend some of his energy and a hefty repair bill before he finally stopped it. By then, the Box Ghost had taken the key (or the box the key was in) and fled to the Ghost Zone. Fright Knight and Skulker went after him, but it turns out that the key landed in a tower owned by a ghost named Clockwork. Not only did they returned emptyhanded, but they weren't too eager to try again so soon. All the more reason to hate Jack Fenton.

"Stupid Box Ghost...If he was worth my time, I'd kill him." Plasmius flew down to the bottom of the stairs, and when nobody was around, he let two black rings flow over him, revealing one Vlad Masters underneath his skin. "Fortunately, there is still another key made for tonight's purpose."

Vlad walked up to a tea shop that had its lights still on. He was about to knock on the door, but it opened for him, a woman with short dark hair stepping out. And judging from the slight change in her face, she wasn't happy to see him.

"Vlad Masters...What are you doing here?" The only reaction she got was a smirk.

"Ah, Haruka, it's been, what, eighteen years since I last saw you. How is Mrs. Hina these days?"

"Travelling, which you should be doing right now." Haruka attempted to close the door, but Vlad held it open.

"Dear, I am not here on a business trip. In fact, you could say it's more of the educational sort." Haruka raised an eyebrow. "But that detail is only for the manager's ear. Speaking of which, is he here?"

Haruka hn'd. "Go ahead. Just don't expect an inn at the end."

"Dully noted. So, about that key-" But Haruka wouldn't speak of it anymore. Vlad rubbed his fingers as he went further up the stairs. Why didn't he get that other key? About eighteen years ago, Granny Hina and he had met in the same tea shop for one of their negociations. During that time, Vlad had spotted a particular looking box with strips of paper on it. He found out that this was the box that held the key that he currently seeks now. He also learned what ofudas can do to half ghosts. No doubt they would still keep the key under wraps. Of course, the key should still be the property of Hinata Inn...

* * *

"I won't sell it." Said a young woman with long black hair as she looked over Vlad and pulled out an apron. "Besides, my brother wouldn't be happy."

Vlad frowned. "But I wasn't going to say anything of that sort." Apparently Mrs. Hina had warned her heirs of him. "Anyway, as mayor back in a town of the U.S., I've funded a school to partake in Japan's culture. However, they will require a place to stay..." Vlad looked at the inn, which currently had construction tools all over it. "They won't be here for another two weeks, but I will pay for their rent for the month, including those who do not come. Don't worry, you only have to handle about thirty of those little badgers, plus compensation for your reinnovations."

The woman took some consideration. "Well, reinnovations are done. Just some minor details to deal with." She looked over at a hot spring where some girls and construction workers were lazing around. "I see..." Vlad muttered.

"It shall be dealt with soon." The woman fiddled with an cigarette. "However, it is regardless of how much you offer. Even if the inn reopens, there will be no guests before the guest of honor comes."

"Guest of honor?" Vlad mused. "You're saying you would give up possibly millions of dollars and potential customers just for him? He must be very important to you if you have that bad of a business sense."

"Indeed." The two of them fell to silence as the woman pulled out a wig. "About your guest of honor, Miss..."

"Urashima. Kanako Urashima. The guest of honor is my brother."

"Really. I know a kid who resembles your brother..."


	4. Invitation

"Ah, Japan, the land of the sun. A land of dreams to the young and innovative..." He turned to a scrawny kid. "And Fen-tosis is going to ruin it all for us." 

"Dash, blame Tucker for bringing it up, not me." Danny growled. "Besides, if it weren't for my parents, you wouldn't be wearing that modified Fenton Phone." The Fenton Phones are a set of communication devices made to cancel out ghost noise. Maddie and Jack Fenton had produced and modified a bundle in the previous week in order to act like translators for the students. "At least I get to wail on you in seventeen different languages."

"And what seventeen would those be?" Dash sweated as he turned around to face Jazz. You see, Dash has a crush on Danny's older sister, but because Dash openly bully Danny, Jazz was not interested. Fortunately for him, the school system allowed him to get away with bullying. One day, however, Danny left for the restroom and didn't come back, though he turned up at the Fenton's house all bloodied up. Let's just say that if it weren't for Danny's intervention, Dash would be haunting geeks. "Oh, I mean, I know seventeen different whale calls!"

"Good, I must have heard wrong then." Jazz went up ahead to avoid her parents. 'Why does every girl Danny know have to be so violent...' He took a look at Valerie Gray and Sam Manson. He shuddered at the thought of being beaten up by a ninth-degree blackbelt and a girl who wears steal-toed combat boots. Come to think about it, there were a lot of girls who could beat him up, but the public didn't need to know that. "So where are we going, Fen-Fenburger?"

Danny sighed. "Just because Vlad's all friendly with my parents doesn't mean I know. Besides, I have a feeling he chose a place to his benefit."

"So it's cheap? I knew there was a catch when we rode in first class!"

'Yeah, like the fact my dad was the only one put in coach.' "I didn't say that. I'm just saying he might have chosen a place from one of his business deals."

"Like the Hyatt?" Dash rubbed his chin. "You don't suppose the mini-bar's free?"

"Guys, according to the GPS, we won't be going to the Hyatt or anywhere with mini-bars. It's called the Hinatasou or Hinata Inn." Tucker fiddled with his PDA.

"It's an old-fashioned inn with hot springs founded by Hina Urashima." Sam brought up as she read a pamphlet. "The inn is filled with numerous secret passageways and is believed to have existed over a hundred years. In addition to the inns, the Urashima family also owns several sweets stores, including the one we just passed."

"So we're gonna be served by a bunch of grannies? I should have stayed home..." As they reached the top of the stairs they saw seven beautiful girls greeting them. "...Although I don't think it'll hurt to stay here for a while."

Mr. Lancer walked up to the woman who had not greeted them. "Excuse me, can I speak with the manager?"

The woman looked at him. "Interesting that you speak clearly in Japanese even though your posture suggest you have not even learned it. I am the manager."

Mr. Lancer saw a sign saying "invitation only". "Really? I would have thought you would be older. There should be a reservation for the class of Casper High..."

"Ah, so you're the group Mr. Masters spoke of..." Her eyes glanced over at the students. "And I see he has tricked me. However, a deal is a deal."

Danny heard it. It wasn't surprising that Vlad got his way, but what was the deal the manager agreed to? As the class walked into the inn past every wannabe tenant, Danny couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched...especially from one of the maids.

* * *

"That thing's pointless. Fear me." Danny sighed. His dad was currently fiddling around with a third Ghost Gabber, hoping to translate what Japanese ghosts have to say. But that was kind of pointless since Maddie pointed out that the Fenton Phones could be altered and mass-produced for this occasion. Still, Jack was stubborn. 

"On the bright side, Danny, Dad didn't modify it to work on people." Jazz was busy reading a psychology book...in Japanese.

"And why are you reading? It's a vacation and in a language we're going to speak. Fear me."

"Because Mom and Dad didn't make a visual translator or any device with that kind of ability. Besides, not all of these books come out in America." Jazz didn't hear a witty response. "Let me guess, you don't know about scanlations, which is a bad habit to pick up by the way."

"Well, um, I wouldn't need them to understand what the story in mangas are. I understand from the pictures. Fear me."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Anyway, shouldn't you go set up your own room?" Earlier, Mr. Lancer instructed the class that the hotel had enough to accomodate one person per room, though he would like to minimize "costs" if the parents at least stay in the same rooms. He is also okay with students pairing off with each other as long as the pairing wasn't coed. While Jazz thought best to stay with her parents, she had adviced Danny to bunk with Tucker. "Or if it weren't for Mr. Lancer, you could bunk with your girlfriend."

Danny got up, red in the face. "Sam's just a friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out."

"Clueless. Fear me."

* * *

If he had ghost powers, he could travel down the hallways invisible and unhalted. Actually, he does, but if he was going to live under the same roof with obsessive parents and an unforgiving ex-girlfriend, the last thing he wanted to do was have ecto-guns go off in the inn. **BOOM!** Or at least more than there is.

"Huh, that sounds further than where my parents are." Danny shrugged the thought off. The Fentons, known for many things related to ghosthunting, were obviously known for inventing many ghost-related weaponry. It was also common for their inventions to horribly mess up, though ironically it works in the hands of Danny Phantom or just about anyone else. **BLURP!** "Oh, that sounds more like them."

He yawned. It was getting late. He thought to turn back to his room, but something pressing at the back of his neck stopped him. He knew whoever sneaked up on him wasn't a ghost. "Okay, what's your deal with me?"

"You have the scent of death upon you." A tough female voice scowled. Danny didn't recognize this voice. Maybe one of the maids? "Like Masters. What is your relationship to him?"

Danny frowned. "Vlad's my dad's friend, but he has a thing for my mom. I know what he plans to do to my family, yet I cannot expose him without earning his wrath."

The object at his neck seemed to tighten more. "Interesting story, death-child, but I know you're not telling me the whole truth."

He sighed. "Okay, my parents are ghosthunters. Twenty years ago, my parents and Vlad were working on a ghost portal. However, there was an accident, landing Vlad in a hospital and ruining his chance to marry my mom. And about a year ago, my parents moved from a prototype to the actual model. They couldn't turn it on, however, and by the time I checked the portal myself and found out why, I was the second victim."

She lowered her blade. "So...that is to say that your parents almost killed two people, especially those close to them." She frowned. "Then they will pay for their crimes."

Danny panicked. "No, it's okay! I mean, sure Vlad wants to get back at Dad, but I know those two wouldn't harm any living being on purpose...even if they are a bit obsessive."

She raised an eyebrow. Then turning around, she put her katana away. "I see. I will not involve myself in the affairs of your family or Masters. However, should you threaten the state of the inn, I will not hold back."

As the woman walked away, Danny shook his head as his knees gave away. "Won't hurt to stay here for a while. Yeah right, Dash."


End file.
